


Something I'm Not

by Dope_Douche



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dope_Douche/pseuds/Dope_Douche
Summary: Yerim doesn't want to be something she's not. Yeojin's there to feel the pain with her.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Something I'm Not

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I'm angsty

Yerim and Yeojin broke up a month ago before all of this happened. Before all hell broke lose. When the news said that a virus started to spread, it didn't alarm Yeojin, and Hyejoo. They thought it was just some ordinary disease that scientists will find a cure soon, but when the show that they were watching was cut off with a 'breaking news' they started to get alarmed. 

They showed a footage of people acting like wild animals trying to claw and bite on other people's flesh, it almost seemed like they aren't humans no more. With their flesh rotting and almost falling off of their bones, it sent shivers down Yeojin and Hyejoo's spine. They weren't expecting a virus like this to happen in a Saturday morning. 

No adult was with them, Sooyoung was out working at the office, Haseul was at the hospital that she was working in and they didn't even know where Vivi is. She left to get groceries but she hasn't came back yet and hell, they don't fucking know where Hyunjin went. 

Seeing what the virus was doing to the people outside, it didn't take long for Yeojin and Hyejoo to understand what it is. They've watched too many zombie movies to identify that this is a zombie apocalypse, God knows how excited Hyejoo and Chaewon would be for this news but shivering Hyejoo says otherwise. 

The door suddenly busted open, alarming Yeojin and Hyejoo. The taller girl quickly went to the kitchen to get a knife as Yeojin ducked down in front of the couch. The door slammed shut and they heard the lock clicking. No zombie can do that, right?

Yeojin suddenly stood up when she heard hurried footsteps coming in, "HEY! LOCK THE BACK DOOR AND TAKE ANY WEAPON YOU WANT. I DON'T CARE IF HASEUL UNNIE DOESN'T LET YOU, YOUR CHAOTIC BEHAVIOR IS NEEDED RIGHT NOW" 

Hyunjin frantically says as Yeojin nodded, she was so happy to see that Hyunjin is still alive and well, but she's afraid that Hyunjin can't protect them longer. "Holy shit, I thought you were a zombie!" Hyejoo tightly gripped the knife that she took from the kitchen as she stood in front of the doorway. "I almost became one" 

What Hyunjin said made Hyejoo feel scared. She's happy to see Hyunjin but Chaewon. God, she needs Chaewon. Her brain started to think of scenarios where Chaewon doesn't survive and she absolutely hates herself for thinking that Chaewon wouldn't survive. She's Park Chaewon! Hyejoo knows she'll survive... right?! 

"I know what you're thinking and we're going to take Chaewon, I called her earlier and she locked herself up in her house. I don't know where her parents are but she said that they haven't come back yet. Chances of them still being alive is.. 50" 

Hyejoo's eyes visibly shook, she doesn't like the idea of Chaewon being alone, locked up in her house when the outside world is going nuts with zombies running around. If this is a video game she would've enjoyed it but it's real life, no restart button was going to pop up if one of them dies. 

"Don't worry, we'll fetch Chaewon and we'll get her out of her house safely" Hyunjin pats Hyejoo's shoulder to reassure her that Chaewon's going to be alright. Yeojin appeared in the doorway, carrying a bag behind her while dragging the shotgun that was almost bigger than her. 

As much as Hyunjin wanted to laugh at how small Yeojin looked with the shotgun, she didn't want to joke around at a time like this. Maybe some other time when all of her friends are gathered and are safe with them. "The bag is filled with a ton of things that we could use as a weapon. I don't know if dad would be pleased to know that I know where her guns are stored" 

Yeojin offered Hyunjin the shotgun as Hyejoo took the bag from her. "I'll get another bag.. for food" 

"This isn't a damn camping trip, Yeojin. We don't need food for now, we'll come back her shortly after." Hyunjin said sternly as she pulled Yeojin back before she could even step away. 

The smallest of the three was about to protest when her phone started to vibrate and ring inside her pocket. She took it out and accepted the call without even reading the caller id. 

"Yeojin! Oh thank God! Where are you?? Who are you with?? Tell me you're ok??" Haseul's voice was what she heard from the other side. As she expected, Haseul would be the first one to call and ask about her safety. 

Yeojin managed to let out a chuckle as she hears Haseul panicking. "I'm alright, not bitten by any hungry zombie... yet. I'm with Hyunjin and Hyejoo, we're still at home. Are you coming home?" 

There was silence on the other end, Yeojin started to worry because it was too silent for Yeojin. She let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding in when she heard Haseul speak again. 

"I honestly.. don't know if I'll ever get home. If I get to reach Sooyoung I might ask her to fetch me quick. Jinsoul isn't picking up her phone and Vivi.. I don't know about Vivi and I'm fucking scared" Yeojin was taken a back when she heard Haseul curse, it was the first time she ever heard Haseul curse. 

She didn't dare make a joke about it because she's sure that Haseul is not in the mood to listen to her jokes. Hyunjin suddenly took the phone from her and put it on speaker. "Haseul! Where are you?? We can come over and fetch you while we're out" 

"Out?? What do you mean out?? You guys are NOT going out of that house, alright?! Stay there and lock the damn doors, never let anyone in unless it's someone you know!" 

"But—" 

"Hyunjin. Just listen." 

The three of them shared a look, a look that says "Sorry, we're not following you this time" 

Hyunjin sighs, "Alright. Just.. please come home. I know that patients are coming in the hospital but we got nothing to do! YOU have no choice but to let those people get infected. We don't have a cure and you know that, Haseul!" 

They heard Haseul sigh on the other line, "I know. I just.. I don't know how to get home with all of those things outside. We've pushed all the drawers and shelves against all of the doors inside this damn building and we got no doors left to use to escape" 

Hyejoo usually doesn't react to a lot of things but this.. this is something that is worthy of her reaction. Her eyes were shaking and her brows were almost inches away from touching each other. She doesn't like the fact that Haseul is stuck inside a hospital with nowhere to go. 

Yeojin and Hyunjin looked at her as if they both heard what was going on inside her mind at the moment. Hyunjin nodded towards Hyejoo before speaking into the phone. "We'll try and call Jungeun unnie. If I remember right, she said she doesn't have work on Saturdays. Don't worry unnie, we'll get you home" 

They didn't even hear any respond from Haseul when the call suddenly ended. Hyunjin looked up at Yeojin and she doesn't want to know what was going on inside the younger girl's head. Her face had no trace of happiness on it. 

Seeing Yeojin without a smirk or a smug smile didn't sit right with Hyunjin, the same goes with Hyejoo. "It's alright, she'll be fine. I know she will" 

The oldest of the three gave Yeojin her phone back. She fetched for her own phone and started dialling Jungeun. While listening to the ringing of Hyunjin's phone, Yeojin's started to ring loudly. It startled her, she didn't expect another call after Haseul's. 

"Choerry-yah💜" 

Fuck. 

How could she forget about Yerim? Choi Yerim her best friend and ex girlfriend. How can Yeojin be so distracted that she totally forgot that Yerim existed. She didn't stare long at her phone and picked up the call. 

She expected to hear Yerim's cheerful voice saying, "Hi Yeojinie!!!" but she only heard a sharp gasp from the other line, making her confused. Hyejoo took notice of this and turned to her, "Who's that??" 

"Yerim, but she's not talking..."

As if on cue, Hyunjin's phone stopped ringing and the robotic voice was what she heard. Jungeun's phone was off and Hyunjin can't believe that she couldn't reach Jungeun at this time. How the fuck did this happen in the span of an hour?? 

"Damn it!!" Hyunjin aggressively ran her fingers through her read hair. "Why isn't she picking up?? Last time I check she was always on her phone!!" Hyunjin is pissed and annoyed, where the fuck was Jungeun when they needed her the most?? 

"Y-yeojin" Yeojin sighs when she heard Yerim's weak voice on the other line, this was new. Yerim sounded like she was tired and it was alarming. "Yerim! God, are you ok?? What's up, why did you call??" 

"Come over." 

Yeojin's eyes widened, come over?? In the middle of a zombie apocalypse?? Has Yerim gone insane?? "What the heck are you on?! Choi Yerim do you hear yourself?? We're in the middle of a fucking apocalypse and you want us to come over?!" 

Hyejoo was enraged as she took the phone from Yeojin. This was not the time to hang out. 

They heard Yerim chuckle on the other line. 

"I need help" 

\----

Yeojin absolutely didn't know that Hyunjin can drive. She didn't drive properly but they made it into Yerim's neighborhood. Hyunjin didn't know that she could drive too, it was probably because of the events that's currently happening around them. 

Hyunjin suddenly felt the need to protect whoever she's with. Haseul told them not to leave the house but, it's Yerim.. Hyunjin has a soft spot for Yerim. The girl is literally like her younger sister and the fact that Hyejoo and Yeojin looked at her with those puppy eyes. She couldn't say no. 

It's a part of her plan too though, Chaewon and Heejin's house is around here somewhere and she knows this because Heejin is literally her best friend and they always hang out in Chaewon's house. 

The whole neighborhood was trashed. Bodies (Hopefully dead) scattered and blood splatters were everywhere. The neighborhood screams "Zombie apocalypse" and if the walking dead series was scary, then this shit was on another level. 

Hyunjin looked around first to try and see if there are any zombies roaming the area. It was funny. Since Hyunjin literally forgot how to use the break, she slammed the car against a house and the sound is loud that it could attract unwanted attention from any walker. 

When Hyunjin opened the door, there's one, one crawling zombie beside the car door. It caught Hyunjin's leg, she internally panic. She thought that shooting it wasn't necessary because she thought that shaking it off her leg is enough. She was proven wrong when the zombie didn't budge, it was inches away from biting her when Hyejoo threw a knife at it, piercing it's head. 

Hyunjin sighed as she finally got to shake the zombie's hand off of her leg. She quickly got out and held the shotgun tight, trying to look for any zombie that was brave enough to walk towards them but no zombie did. 

Hyejoo and Yeojin went out of the car. Yeojin didn't waste anymore time and dashed towards Yerim's house across the street. The door wasn't open but it isn't locked either. Yeojin held onto the knob, turning it slowly when Hyejoo pulled her away. 

"What the heck! Why??" 

"We don't know if there's a zombie in there, dumbass! Can't you be careful with things like these??" 

Yeojin rolled her eyes at Hyejoo's scolding. This was actually the first time that Hyejoo scolded her, it was new and weird, but she didn't care. She knew for a fact that Yerim's house doesn't have any zombies.. yet. It's just a guess because how else was Yerim able to call her? 

Hyunjin was still across the street, standing beside the almost wrecked car as she signals for the two of them to get on with it. Hyunjin has to find Heejin and Chaewon. It doesn't matter if she encounters a dozen of zombies, she just needs to find those two and she needs to find them quick. 

Hyejoo sighs as she turns her attention back to the knob. She holds it firmly before slowly opening it, no signs of zombies walking around yet. It was also awfully quiet inside. Yerim's house used to be lively, but a lively house also couldn't survive an apocalypse, Hyejoo quesses. 

"I'll go first, stick close to me and try to contact Yerim without making a sound. We don't want no zombie to come and surprise us when we're the ones doing a surprise visit" 

Hyejoo whispers as she slowly steps inside, careful not to make a sound whenever her shoes hit the wooden floor. "Ask her where she is. We need to see her ASAP" 

Yeojin didn't respond and just frowned at her phone. "She's not responding... do you think her phone died??" 

"I think that.. her phone isn't the only thing that died" Hyejoo answered. When Yeojin didn't respond, Hyejoo suddenly realizes that what she said was a bit too much. She didn't know that she could unconciously say something like that, she swore she didn't mean to say that to Yeojin. 

"What the hell is your problem, really?" 

Hyejoo looked back at Yeojin with an apologetic look. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I really didn't!—"

"Whatever." 

Yeojin then didn't care if a zombie was in the house, she went upstairs to check inside Yerim's bedroom. The door is closed and she puts her ear against the door to try and see if she hears anyone inside.

It took her a while before realizing that it was too quiet. Everything was. It was too quiet and she hated it. 

She held onto the door knob and slowly turned it. She pushed it open and waited for something to happen. There was no sound but she saw Yerim leaning against the wall. Her eyes closed, her purple sweater looked like it was dipped in a bucked of blood. 

Yeojin hated to see Yerim look like that, she looked so... weak. "Yerim!" She ran towards her and kneeled beside her, not knowing what to do. Her eyes were still closed and Yeojin doesn't know if she'd shake Yerim to see if she'd wake up or if she'd cry and just accept tha fact that Hyejoo.. might be right. 

She couldn't do any of those except for the crying part. She didn't have the strength to chake Yerim's body, and she absolutely doesn't want to believe in what Hyejoo said. Shortly after, Hyejoo came in the room, breathing heavily. 

"Yeojin, what—" 

Hyejoo immediately shuts her mouth, pressing her lips together into a thin line. Regret suddenly washing over her. Yerim was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed as Yeojin cried beside her. ".. Yerim.. oh no.. no no no no.." Hyejoo mumbled. 

She faught her tears from falling but she wasn't strong enough to fight it. She fell to her knees as she covered her mouth with both her hands. 

Everything is too quiet and Yeojin and Hyejoo absolutely despised it. Yeojin was silently crying when she felt a hand softly land on her head. It was warm, filled with emotions and... it was Yerim's. 

She knows for sure that it was Yerim's. Yeojin slowly looks up and was greeted with Yerim's sweet, yet, tired and weak smile. "You came.." The older girl mumbled. Hyejoo on the other side of the room looks at the both of them before rushing towards Yerim. 

"You're alive!" 

Yerim managed to let out a chuckle, "Of course I am! How else was I able to call Yeojin?" 

"I highkey thought you were gone! like forever!" Yeojin shook Yerim's arm as she looked up at Yerim with a frown. Worry written all over her face. 

"... that's soon" 

Yerim slightly lifted up her purple sweater, the side of her stomach has an open wound. A bite mark. Hyejoo quietly gasps. 

"How??" 

"My dad got bit and he bit me. Mom left before she saw how I bashed a base on dad's head." Yerim explained as if she's telling them a crazy story. Thought it is crazy it's not a story where thet can laugh about it in the future, no. It's a story that they'd remember because it would be the reason why Yerim.. disappeared. 

"I felt and looked so badass... but it would've made me feel like a badass if it wasn't my dad who I hit.. would've looked more badass if I wasn't bit." 

Then silence. She brushes it off with a laugh as if this was something to be taken lightly. 

Choi Yerim is definitely crazy for laughing as if she didn't get bit. 

\----

Kim Hyunjin is another person who's insane. Screaming and shouting for Chaewon and Heejin's name inside of every house is dangerous. She could get killed. 

When she heard a door open inside of one of the houses, she expected for the worse. But was deeply relieved when Heejin came out with Chaewon following close behind. 

Hyunjin smiled widely, she didn't even know that she could smile as wide as Yerim when she saw the two girls come out. "You dumbass! You could've texted us instead of shouting our names!" Heejin pushed Hyunjin's shoulder lightly. 

Chaewon on the other hand held a bat close to her. "I'm with Hyejoo and Yeojin. Take all the things you can. Food, weapon, gadgets I don't care. Just take anything that you think is important." 

With that, Heejin and Chaewon started to take all the things they needed and put it all inside of a big bag that Heejin used to bring to school. "Is Hyejoo ok? Did you all went here all alone?" 

Hyunjin slightly looked down at Chaewon, seeing how her eyes slightly shook and the way her lips turned into a small pout almost crushed Hyunjin's heart. Hyejoo is fine and it was cute to see Chaewon act like this while asking about her friend. Her eyes were filled with worry and she obviously looked like she's preparing herself to hear something that she didn't want to hear. 

"Hyejoo's perfectly fine, she's strong, don't worry about her. She literally has all the weapon we have, there's no way that she's not surviving this" 

Hyunjin saw how Chaewon visibly relazed. Though, her eyes were still shaking, scared, nervous? Hyunjin doesn't know. 

Heejin finally came out of nowhere while trying to carry the bag filled with stuff. "A little help please" Hyunjin took the bag from her and gave Heejin the shotgun, her eyes lit up at the sight but Hyunjin cut off any idea that was starting to build inside her head, "Don't even think about using it because I'm not allowing you to." 

Heejin huffs out before puffing out her cheeks, trying to show how annoyed she is and at the same time, sulking. It's a zombie apocalypse, sooner or later Hyunjin's going to ask her to use it anyway. Just not right now.

When they were about to leave, Hyunjin hesitated to open the door. What if there were zombies outside and she couldn't protect Heejin and Chaewon? Or is she just scared for her own. She knew that she shouldn't be worried about Heejin and Chaewon. 

She pursed her lips and held on the door knob firmly, "Are you ok? do you want us to stay here for a while?" Heejin piped up, she must've noticed Hyunjin's mood changed. Hyunjin shook her head. "I'm alright, it's just that.. I don't know if I can protect you both once we leave this house." 

Chaewon hums, "We have weapons for a reason Hyunjin, we're not expecting you to always be there to protect us. Don't worry." she gently pats Hyunjin's back, trying to convince Hyunjin that they're going to be fine even though Chaewon knew that she, herself, is scared of not having Hyunjin around. 

The taller girl nods before slowly opening the door, and as she expected, they're walking around in the streets now. A horde of them. "Do you regret screaming and shouting for our names now?" Heejin says in a joking manner and all Hyunjin could do is to let out a shaky laugh before mumbling a "I do.. I fucking do" 

\----

"Yeojin! I see them, I see them!" Hyejoo shook Yeojin's shoulder non stop until the girl finally stands up to look outside. Yerim was just leaning on the wall, in the exact spot that she was in when Hyejoo and Yeojin arrived 

They gave her a cloth to cover her open wound but they know better than anyone, they know that this isn't enough to cure Yerim. They know that Yerim is slowly turning into something that she's not. 

Once Yeojin looked out the window, she felt shivers run down her spine. When the hell did the street get flooded with zombies? When they were outside it was almost empty! Yeojin spotted Hyunjin with Heejin and Chaewon following close behind. Hyunjin was having a hard time clearing their path and it seems that Heejin is struggling to kill all of them in one swift move, unlike Hyunjin. 

Hyejoo's breath hitched when a zombie pushed through and fell on top of Chaewon. "We have to help them!" Yeojin tried to calm Hyejoo down because she was starting to gather all the weapons she could, she was obviously planning to leave the house and help them. 

Yeojin knows that she should stop Hyejoo and she did just that. She pulled on Hyejoo's shirt, causing her to fall on the floor. "What the hell, Yeojin?!" 

"What the fuck are you planning on doing?!" 

"What does it fucking look like?? I'm going out there to help them!" 

"You're not leaving! Damn it, Hyejoo! If you get caught in the middle of that damn horde what will Chaewon feel??!" 

Hyejoo quickly shut her mouth at the mention of Chaewon's name. Suddenly having a hard time to decide wether she'll go out there or stay inside. "Have you lost your mind???" 

Hyejoo slowly shook her head. "I can't, I can't stay here.. but I can't go out there..." 

"Are you hearing yourself right now?? They'll be alright! Stop worrying!" Yeojin still held onto Hyejoo's shirt, tightening her hold on them. She didn't care if she tore a chunk off of Hyejoo's shirt, she needs Hyejoo to stay put.

"Are you fucking blind, Yeojin?! Did you not see how those creatures attacked our friends?! Did you not see how one of them tackled Chaewon to the ground? For all we know, they're probably getting their flesh and skin torn off of their bones right now!" 

Before Yeojin could even speak, they both heard Yerim groaning. They quickly turned their head towards Yerim who was now trying to stand up while holding onto the cloth that she used to cover her bite mark. 

"Yerim! What are you doing??" Yeojin asks, her voice shaky. Scared that Yerim.. might not be Yerim anymore. 

"Since you two are wasting time trying to get on each other's throats, I'll do it. I'll help them" She groaned before finally standing up straight. Her right hand holding onto the wall while left hand held onto the cloth on her wound. 

"You're not leaving this house either!" Hyejoo had a frown on as she watched Yerim try to walk. "Who says I'm leaving? I can help them from here" She limped her way to the bedside table on the corner, opening the drawers. 

Yeojin and Hyejoo's eyes widened when they saw a good amount of explosives and something that looked like the things they use for a fireworks display. "How the hell did you get those?" 

Hyejoo was surprised to see Yerim with those things, the girl never really owned anything dangerous. At least things that blows up. 

Yerim chuckled, "I found them in the basement, cool am I right? I didn't even know that we own things like these." 

She made her way towards the window and pushed them open, getting a clear view of what was happening. The trio that they saw earlier was nowhere to be found in the streets. It scared Yerim for a second, thinking that they might have not survived.

Though, she was proven wrong when she heard honking noises coming from an almost broken down car. She squinted her eyes and saw Hyunjin looking through the window from inside the car. Yerim smiled widely before placing the rocket looking thing on the window.

"Can you get the lighter?" Yerim asks. Hyejoo stood up from the floor once Yeojin releases her grip on her shirt. The smaller girl took the lighter that was on the bed.

"Did you see them? Where are they?" Hyejoo asks once she stood behind Yerim. "They're safe. Inside that car, I saw Hyunjin looking through the window. I'm guessing they temporarily hid there." 

Yerim took the lighter from Yeojin and had a hard time trying to light up the rocket. Her hand was trembling too much, it's as if she drank too much coffee this morning. She's sure it's not coffee. 

She's also sure that it has nothing to do with being nervous, that feeling was long gone ever since she hit her dad with the vase. She lets out a shaky breath as she stares down at her trembling hand. 

Her veins were seen through her pale skin, it almost looked like it isn't normal... which it definitely isn't normal. Her veins looked like they were close to popping and Yerim is scared that her vision is starting to get blurry even after blinking too many times. 

She hates it. 

She knows she'll survive, she's sure of it. She's confident that she will.. but deep down, Yerim knows.. She knows that every second and every minute that passes by, she's becoming something that she's not. 

"C-can you light it up for me?" Yerim pushes the lighter in Hyejoo's hands. She hates the things that's flooding her mind. She knows. She knows that she won't last. She knows that within an hour or so, she wouldn't feel human anymore. 

She knows in a few hours.. she'll leave Yeojin. 

Hyejoo takes the lighter and lights up the rocket. The three of them took a few steps back before the rocket shoots out of the window, exploding on the other side of the street, away from the car where Hyunjin and the others were. 

It didn't kill any zombies but it helped. It served as a distraction for Hyunjin, Heejin and Chaewon to escape. They watched as the car doors opened, their friends literally jumping out and leaving the car doors open. They have no time for that. 

"Thank goodness.." Yeojin mumbled as she stepped back, landing on the bed. Hyejoo let out a sigh of relief as Yerim fell to the grown. The bite mark was bleeding again, it didn't stop and it was hurting her so much. 

She closed her eyes tightly as she pushed the cloth on the bite mark. She let out a shaky breath when she decided to look at the wound. Lifting the cloth up, her blood was becoming darker. It didn't even look red anymore. It had a dark purple-ish color to it. The skin around the wound looked like it was starting to rot. 

No. It was already rotting. 

And it was starting to spread, spreading around her whole body. That was what's happening on her arm. Her skin was turning paler and paler each minute. 

Suddenly, the nervous feeling that she thought she didn't feel anymore was back. She needed to tell Hyejoo and Yeojin quickly before she forgets who she is. 

"I.. I'm turning" She spoke. Hyejoo and Yeojin turned their heads and looked at her with wide eyes. "W-What do we do?? We need to call Haseul!" Yeojin stood up from the bed, panicking. 

"We can't reach Haseul! She's stuck in a hospital somewhere, remember??" Hyejoo held Yeojin by her shoulders to try and calm down the panicking girl. Before Yeojin could even say anything, the door opened. 

"Are you guys alright??" Hyunjin came in with shaking eyes, clutching the shotgun close to her. Her eyes roamed, looking at Hyejoo then Yeojin.. then Yerim. 

Chaewon and Heejin followed behind Hyunjin. Hyejoo releases Yeojin as she pulls Chaewon into a tight, warm hug. 

Heejin slightly smiles as she sees Hyejoo and Chaewon share a hug. It was adorable and soft, she would've teased them if the world wasn't about to end. 

Heejin tapped on Hyunjin's shoulder but she got no response. When she looked at what Hyunjin was looking at, her eyes opened wide. Yerim...

Her skin, pale. She literally looked like a dead body waiting to be placed in a casket. Questions were flying around Hyunjin and Heejin's head, trying to find answers as to why Yerim looked like that. 

"Hi.." Yerim managed to let out, Yeojin dropped to the floor and pulled Yerim's sweater down, hiding the wound that made her skin look pale and rotten. 

"What happened??" 

Hyunjin slowly stepped forward before kneeling down beside Yerim. "Got bit, don't you think I look like a badass?" Her wide smile was what Hyunjin saw when she looked up to look at her face. 

The wide happy smile that she loved seeing every morning when they go to school. But now, it isn't happy anymore. It was forced, pain and struggle was what she saw in Yerim's eyes. It was the opposite of her smile. 

"Heejin, call Jungeun unnie, Haseul unnie, Vivi unnie or whoever! We need to get help!" Heejin didn't hesitate and didn't ask questions as she pulled out her phone from her jacket's pocket. 

"No! Don't!" Yeojin cuts in. "We can't get help! We have no cure.. yet. But I know that if we asked for help, the only help we'll get is from the police or something, who would most likely just shoot Yerim and that's not help at all!" 

Heejin and Hyunjin looked at each other as if they're trying to talk through their minds. Picking between calling someone for help or just let Yeojin be with Yerim. 

"I don't need help. We all know I won't last long, in a few hours I wouldn't even be acting like me anymore. I wouldn't know who you guys are and.. we all know where this is heading.. right?" 

She smiled at them. Chaewon looked up at Hyejoo and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down. The same goes to Hyunjin and Heejin. 

Hyejoo might not look like it but.. she's trying hard. Not to cry. Not to let a single tear roll down her cheek. No, she doesn't want that. She doesn't want Yerim to see her crying, she doesn't want Yerim's last memory to be of her, crying. 

"Can I.. Can I just spend my last night with Yeojin..?" 

\----

Hyunjin was pretending to be hurt because Yerim decided to just spend her last day with Yeojin. Though they left them alone and decided to sleep in Yerim's living room. 

Yerim's house actually looked clean even after Yerim literally killed a zombie inside the living room, well she was strong enough to drag the zombie somewhere. 

They almost didn't care if the floor was dirty but Yerim told them to just take the matress and pillows from her parent's room. No one's going to use it for a long time anyway. 

Hyejoo left a knife on the bedside table for Yeojin if Yerim turns. Yerim honestly doesn't know how many hours she has left before turning, but since she made it this far, she thinks that the virus was spreading slowly through her body. 

That was probably why it's taking her a long time to turn. She just wants to get this over with but at the same time she doesn't. She sat on the same spot that she was sitting on earlier, same pose. Still leaning against the wall.

Yeojin sat beside her, leaning her back against the wall too. It was quiet for a second before Yeojin decided to speak. 

"Did you ever think that you lived your life up to this moment?" 

Yerim chuckled, "I don't think so, no. I thought zombies were just in books, games or movies. Didn't think it would be the story of how I'm going to die" 

She meant that as a joke but it hit something in Yeojin, it made her feel.. sad, angry and afraid. 

Sad because Yerim said she's going to die soon, and Yeojin thinks that she doesn't know what the end will be so they're not sure if Yerim's going to die too. Angry, because Yerim had the audacity to make fun of her own situation when she knows that Yerim knows that Yeojin is not ok with any of this. 

And lastly, afraid. The word itself explains everything, it doesn't need to be explained. Because Yeojin is afraid, not scared of everything around her, not scared of the creatures out for their flesh but she's afraid. 

Afraid to lose Yerim. 

And it seems that Yerim knows but is ignoring it. Because it seems that Yerim already accepted the fact that she's leaving. "Leaving so soon?" Yeojin chuckles. 

Yerim hums in response, trying to find words to say to Yeojin. "I don't want to" 

"If you think that I already accepted my fate, then you're wrong Im Yeojin. I don't want this and I don't want my life to end like this" She tried to turn her body towards Yeojin but failed. 

She groaned as her stomach hurt, she saw the veins in her arms start to beat like a drum. It's like she's palpitating but her heart is barely beating. She really is turning, painfully and surprisingly slow.

"Stop moving. God, you really love getting hurt, don't you?" Yeojin pushes Yerim to just lean on the wall. "You don't need to look at me to talk you know? I'm listening." 

"I know, stupid. I just want to look at you" 

Yeojin felt her face heating up. Suddenly, she missed the feeling of being shy and being a blushing mess whenever Yerim says something sweet. 

She suddenly.. suddenly forgot the reason why they broke up in the first place when they knew they loved each other more than they love themselves.

"Weren't you confused as to why I asked you to come over in the middle of an apocalypse?" Yerim turned her head this time, knowing that she'd only hurt herself more if she tried to move her body again. 

It took a while for Yeojin to respond. But when she did, she just hums before slowly shaking her head. She turned her head towards Yerim, meeting her gaze. 

Yerim slowly smiled, her eyes turning into crescents. And boy, did Yeojin feel her heart beat faster. It almost felt like she was back to where they first met, remembering how Yerim's eyes sparkled when they met Yeojin's. 

It was.. one hell of a memory. 

It still makes Yeojin feel something to this day. Now, that Yerim's looking at her the same way she looked at her before, Yeojin knew that she's screwed. This girl is the love of her life. 

Her best friend and her ex. God, what the fuck happened to her life? "Are you going to explain why or are you just going to look at me forever?" 

Yerim giggles, smiling even more widely. "I wish I could. I wish I could stare at you forever. I wish I could stay and just.. appreciate the way you look." 

Yeojin lets out a sudden breath, her vision becoming blurry as the tears formed in her eyes. She smiled widely but it was bitter. "You're so corny it makes me wanna vomit" 

"I know.. but let me. I know you'll miss it." 

Yeojin laughs, the tears that formed in her eyes, now rolling down her cheeks. "Stop it!" 

"Why are you crying??" 

"You say that as if you're not crying as well" 

"Well, mine is different. You can't cry! You don't want me to be sad on my last night, right?" 

Yeojin scoffs as she wipes her tears away. She shuffles towards Yerim, leaning her head on her shoulder. "I.. I called you over because we promised that even though we're not together anymore.. we'll still spend our last night or day together" 

Yerim felt her stomach hurt, she slowly lifted up her sweater and saw how her stomach is now filled with black veins. Her skin rotting and it looked disgusting. 

Yeojin didn't mind though, Yeojin will never care about anything, as long as she's spending time with Yerim. 

"Yeojin ah.. I loved you from the very beginning. Ever since they introduced me to you. You were so.. cheerful and never let me feel sad." 

"You're the same with me though" 

"I know.. That's why we're each other's sunshine, right?" 

The room suddenly was filled with both their giggles, internally cringing at how corny and soft they sounded. But.. really, at this point, who cares? 

"Even after we broke up.. when you left my house that night, I was in bed looking up at the ceiling and I remembered thinking... I will never stop loving you" 

That was when Yeojin broke down, her heart couldn't get anymore broken. She buried her head in Yerim's shoulder, she swore that even if Yerim was turning, she still smelled good. 

She trembled as she kept on crying on Yerim's shoulder. Yeojin thinks that she's so stupid, why would she even break up with her in the first place when this girl was absolutely everything that she needed. How could she let go of this girl? She doesn't even remember now that all she's thinking about is 'please let this girl stay with me for a little longer' 

Yerim planted one last kiss on Yeojin's forehead. Yerim looked cold with her pale skin but she still felt so warm, like before. 

"I love you, and I always will." Yerim mumbled in her hair.

Yeah... just like before. 

\---- 

In the morning when Yeojin woke up, Yerim was tied to the bed with the sheets. She wasn't doing much, for a zombie, she wasn't making any noise nor effort to get to Yeojin.

It almost looked and felt like Yerim was still Yerim. 

The girl moved her head slowly to the left and to the right, her eyes no longer had the brown color in them as it was replaced with a gray color. Lifeless. 

Deep inside, Yeojin wished that she was still the Yerim that was being all corny and sweet last night, but she isn't anymore. 

Yeojin looked at the girl's lifeless eyes and for a moment her mind played tricks on her and she saw Yerim's eyes twinkle like the way she stared at her before. 

She took the knife that Hyejoo left on the bedside table, clutching it with both her hands. She stared down at the tied up zombie. 

"I love you too.. and I always will" 

\---- 

When Yeojin made her way downstairs, she was greeted by the others. Already packed up and ready to go, to leave this house. 

"Let's leave" Yeojin mumbled. The others didn't bother to ask any questions, they knew that Yeojin isn't in the mood for that. 

It was surprisingly peaceful and quiet outside when they made their way towards the car that Hyunjin almost wrecked yesterday. 

It was a miracle that it even started, it really was. Because Hyunjin thought it was broken. The ride back home was awfully quiet and Yeojin hated it. 

It was awfully quiet for Yeojin's liking. The silence.. made her remember what Yerim said last night. All those words, carved at the back of her head. 

Sometimes, she could still feel Yerim beside her. But she knows she isn't there. 

And no matter how much Yeojin wiped her eyes, she knew it'll take a long time for her to make the tears stop. Probably longer than Yerim's "I love you and I always will" 

It was and is awfully quiet without Yerim.

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT PROOFREAD IM SORRY


End file.
